Camellia's Tale: Autumn in Love
by Nakamura Tsubaki
Summary: Until your wish come true, you just have to wait... ClairexGray fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon and all of its character.

This is my first Harvest Moon fanfic, so hope you all enjoy it. (Oh, how I love this two pairings!) I don't want to make this long, so you can read this story now!

**

* * *

**

**Autumn in Love**

_~Chapter 1: Wish on the Star~_**  
**

_If the stars really can grant my wish..._

_I want to say one..._

_Really, just one..._

_I just want a miracle happen in my life..._

_After all what happens..._

_Please, just one..._

_I'm begging you..._

_The wishing stars..._

"What am I talking about...? Of course it can't..." Claire sighed in despair; she relaxed her arms in the ship dock fence. "I'm an adult now... At least I must think something much more realistic to solve my problem...." She's looking at the night sky again. "Well, I guess I just let the reality flow in my life. After all, I'm the one to blame for what happen..." Claire changes her gaze from night sky to the ocean, the sea reflecting the starry sky. She enjoying the breeze that flowing to her face, sometimes the breeze is kinda calm and sometimes strong; maybe kinda too strong. She feel a little bit worried with this weather, but she only think that's was one of her excessive though.

She suddenly realized it's already way too late at night, She knows it's already time to relax her body and mind by taking a deep sleep. And when she wants to go to the ship cabin, she saw a person that was stargazing like her all the time. He was a young man that maybe the same age as her; He's wearing a hat and because of night and his hat shade, made his face covered in shadow except his mouth. She tries to ignore him and walking silently to the ship cabin, and that's when the strong wind blows again and makes the young man hat fell to her feet. Claire picks the hat up and giving the hat back to the young man.

"Ah, Thanks." Said that young man while taking his hat and wear it back to his head.

Even when the winds blew away his hat, his face is still covered in shadows, maybe because he standing in spot that light is blocked with wall. He continue his stargazing, he raise his head up and looks silently. Claire tries to find what's he looking so seriously, and she figured that he looked at the most bright and sparkling star, just like what she looking earlier.

"Are you looking at that bright star?" She asked to the young man.

She just want to make sure that what she thinking about what that man sees is true. He looks back at Claire, with the lips a little bit open like a reaction that surprised with a sudden question.

"Hm? Ah, yeah. Because the other stars are kinda fade to see, and..."

He stopped his word, like there's other reason why he looked so desperate while gazing it. He just looked like Clair a while ago, even his eyes are covered by shadow, and she could feel that he's also feels so lonely and desperate. It's like, he's hoping something.... Looking for miracle....

"Hey... Do you believe when the brightest star in the night sky appear, he can granted you wish?"

The young man astonished, he looked at Claire with rather amazed expression. Claire relaxed his hand again in the ship dock fence again, right beside that young man. She thinks she could delay her sleep for a while, because maybe she already found someone who has the same problem with her.

"I don't know... Usually the star that can grant your wish is shooting star, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's true. But maybe people just say that because it's rare to see. Shooting star is really pretty and disappears so quickly, so it's almost like miracle. But I think this star is also really pretty and rare to see, maybe it really can fulfill your wish..."

The young man looked at Claire a bit, then he smile and looked back at the star.

"Yeah, maybe it can really fulfill your wish. Well, at least it's not hurt to try it."

Claire looked at the star, "He's right. Why don't give it a try? Maybe if you believe in it, the wish can be granted." though Claire. She grab her both hand and close her eyes, and recalling all her bad memories. How she want her wish to be granted.

Claire is a pretty young woman from a big city; she has a long blonde hair and big blue eyes and has a really kind and innocent personality, she's just a mere business woman. She start lived alone when she graduated from college and always working hard in her company, but she always feels lonely. It's not like she wanted to become a business woman, it's because she just life while following the flow. She had a good grade, she had a good rank, she go into good school, she go to a good college, and then he became a business woman in a good company. It's a really boring life she thinks. But she tried to encourage herself, maybe she can find happiness if she continue to life like this, sooner or later. But, she was wrong...

At first, she got a good impression from her boss. But later, she starts to make mistakes, one after another. Every mistakes she made, make she work even harder until her body can't take it anymore. She fainted, and the doctor said that she has too much stress and severe malnutrition, if she continues this way, she could lose her life. The doctor just said that she need long vacation to reduce her stress level, but Claire knows better solution.

She stops working in her company, she want to go to the village where her mother and brother live. Her family is actually townspeople, but her mother is tired with unhealthy odour of city, so they moved to village. She knows that she's unsuited with business life, she want to start a new life. A happy and joyful life, filled with smile and love, and with many friends. And if she could... She wants to start her own family. That is her only wish.

"You looked so serious, what are you wishing for?"

She didn't realize that the young man is watching her all the time. She open her eyes and looked back at the young man, then she smiling and put one of her finger into her lips.

"That's a secret."

The young man silent for a moment, then he giggling. The young man looked at the star again and smiles a little.

"Well, you right. Wish is suppose to be a secret, sorry for asking. Then, I want to wish something too."

The young man grabs his hands together and close his eye just like Claire did earlier, then he mutters something with really small voice. When he done, he talking to Claire again.

"I hope it will come true..."

He smile gently to Claire, and Claire reply his smile too. Then Claire just noticed something, he grabs her hands and wishing again to the star.

"Then, I'll wish again to the star, I hope you wish come true!"

The young man giggling a bit with a really cheerful smile. Claire pouts a bit because she think he making fun of her, but then she giggling too with the young man. The young man grabs his hand too and starts wishing again.

"I hope your wish will come true as well..."

He smiling with full of joy. Claire is already feels so sleepy, so she will go to the ship cabin for sure this time. She smiles back to him for parting.

"Sorry, I'm feeling really sleepy right now, so I'll go to my cabin. It's was a pleasure talking to you."

"Yeah, it was pleasure talking to you too. Good night."

"Yes, good night, it's better if you sleep too now, it's already way too late. See you!"

"See you."

Claire waves to him and head straight to ship cabin, the young man reply her waves too. He blushing a bit and smirk a little.

"She's so cute..."

* * *

Please be patient to wait for another chapter because I haven't make it yet and I have second thing to do, I'm really sorry! Please review this so I can get better at writing this story!


End file.
